ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet From the Heart
Episode of the series and season "Early riser girl Marina and a Bouquet from the Heart." In the dub it is called, "You didn't bring me flowers." Based from the song/saying "You don't bring me flowers." Opening clip The opening begins with a bunch of pretty flowers being watered. Panning around to show the many flowers being watered by someone. It is then to be revealed a girl in Doremi's class who comments on how the flowers look before revealing a huge shelf filled with the many colorful and shining plants. Summary Hazuki begins to get closer to a fellow classmate, who after a personal insult, begins to stop tending to the items she's cherished for so long. Will Hazuki be able to convince the girl to come back the very objects she claims to no longer care for. Or will it be over for them when a big storm hits with nobody to protect them? Recap The episode begins with Hazuki coming into school. She changes shoes and heads to class, but stops at the door upon seeing a classmate inside. She watches as Marina opens the windows, puts out a vase filled with fresh flowers, then begins to clean off the desk when she notices Hazuki there. Soon the scene skips to everyone in class. Hazuki is telling Doremi and Aiko of what she saw, to which the three look forward to their schoolmate. Who smiles back to Hazuki. The next morning Hazuki comes in once again to see Marina doing the same things as yesterday. Hazuki explains since a recital is on Sunday, she wanted to practice more. After the females discuss how much they've been learning about each other now. Hazuki heads to the music room and changes into her witch form in order to make a audience. After some playing, it skips to class where everyone is currenty reading. Seki-Sensei silently thanks Marina for the flowers after she comments on them. Hazuki is also very happy as she witnesses this. During recess/break, Marina is pulling weeds from the flowers as Doremi and Co come to see her. She explains that the flowers she is tending to are her favorite ones, Daysies. Suddenly a soccer ball comes flying by, hitting one of the flowers and bouncing off the wall. The four females stare in shock while Kimura and the guys come to get it back. Doremi yells at them for allowing the ball to ruin the flowers but is only angered further as the guys question where she gets off telling them this. When Doremi and Aiko demand a apology, Kimura refuses to give one. Claiming he shouldn't have to apologize to a bookworm. This greatly upsets the female, who gets up and runs away from the group. Hazuki tried to chase after her but its of no use and she's forced to stop running. She manages to catch up the girl but Marina doesn't want to hear it and the episode soon skips to the next day and Hazuki is sad to see Marina isn't there. She continues to wait and around ten after eight, Aiko and Doremi show up. Hazuki sees Marina and goes to talk to her once more. But Marina tells Hazuki she quit and that she doesn't want to be the first to class anymore. Kimura glances to her, but says nothing of it before the episode skips to recess once more. Doremi is then yelling at Kimura, blaming him for what happened to Marina. Aiko too yells but Kimura doesn't seem to get it. Panning to the flowers Marina is shown to be spying on them from behind the wall. Hazuki sneaks up on her though and tries to talk to her again. Marina tries to put the blame on her mother, who suggested Marina could come into class early and brighten up te room, since she liked flowers. But Marina denies that she liked doing this and runs away from the ojamajo. Now at the Maho-dou, making objects the Ojamajo are discussing Marina once more. Hazuki and the yousei believe that like Hazuki, who was also forced into something but now likes it, that Marina must be the same way. While continuing to chat, a customer suddenly arrives and the Ojamajo hurriedly go down to greet them. They stare in shock upon the reveal that its Kimura. Doremi immediatly gets angry with him but he claims he's just checking out the store. Trying to figure out why he is there, Kimura randomly picks up a charm which happened to be the one made by Dodo. After the commercial break, it is now night time at Hazuki's. Before bed she is practicing her violin until Rere seems to notice something is wrong. The two females try to figure out if there's a way to make Marina come back to the flowers when Hazuki gets the idea to go talk to her the next morning. However, Marina just tells Hazuki to mind her business and heads back inside. Later in the day, its gotten very dark out and windy. Its during class when Hazuki notices how bad it is outside. During break everyone is noticing this now and Kimura notices Marina is once again hiding while staring at the flowers. He becomes concerned, hearing its supposed to rain today and can see how bad the flowers are handling already. Its the end of the day and the rain is pouring down rapidly! Aiko suggest everyone heads home quickly but Hazuki has other ideas in store. She tells them she's going home with Marina and leaves to see Kimura trying to help the flowers by covering them with a tarp. Marina tries to tell him he doesn't need to do this however but he wont listen to her and she insist that she has nothing to do with the garden anymore and leaves. Suddenly the tarp blows away and to make matters worse. Kimura is sick! Hazuki takes him to the nurses office but is told she can leave. Hazuki knows she has to do something though, as kimura really does care for Marina and the flowers. For a moment it shows Marina taking the flowers inside when she thinks about Kimura trying to protect them. She discards this however and heads back inside before it switches back to Hazuki outside with the flowers again. The ojamajo quickly transforms and decides to use magic in order to save them. She summons a miniture Greenhouse but it only last for a few seconds. Back with Marina the female tries to leave, only to be stopped by her mother who thinks its too dangerous for her to go out in this storm. Hazuki has no clue what to do when suddenly Rere appears with Doremi and Aiko! They explain that Doremi tried to call Hazuki but she wasn't home yet. So they figured she was still at the school and came to find her. As Hazuki's magic isn't enough, the Ojamajo cast magical Stage to summon mini-umbrella's that cover the flowers. They watch as it slowly skips to the next morning. Its a bit damp and puddles are everywhere, Marina leaves early and heads to school as the mini umbrella's are beginning to disappear. Marin stares in surprised to see that the flowers have bloomed when Hazuki appears behind her. She explains that because Kimura kept trying to protect them they bloomed and Marina begins to explain that at first her mom had her come early but then Marina began to really like it. After school has ended Marina is seeing with one of the recent flowers. She goes to see Kimura after she was informed he had a cold and missed school today. She hesitates before handing him the flower, as thanks for what he did for her. The two share a small laugh while Doremi and Co spy on them from behind a wall, only to fall over and run out in a panic to avoid being caught as the episode draws to a close.... Quotes *Marina: Are you going to practice today? *Hazuki: The recital is on Sunday so I want to practice more. This is the only time of the day that the music room is available. *Marina: I didn't know that. *Hazuki: Eh? *Marina: I didn't know you play the violin Hazuki-chan. *Hazuki: If I didn't come earlier I wouldn't have known about you either. Marina-chan, you did so many things for us. ~**~ *Marina: I quit... I dont want to be the first one in class anymore. *Doremi: She's still shocked by Kimura's words. *Aiko: Look's like it... ~**~ *Doremi: So her mom put her up to it? ~**~ *Aiko: What? isn't she a bookworm like Kimura said? *Hazuki: No she isn't! I began my violin lesson's because my mom wanted me too, I didn't like it at first. But now I am very happy so Marina-chan must be the same too. ~**~ *Hazuki: You did care, that's why you come in so early. Their so pretty, the flowers are blooming because of Kimura-kun's protection. *Marina: I came because mom told me to do it at first... but I came to like it gradually so I came in early everyday. Errors * As Hazuki walks into the room to see Marina there. Her legs are missing. *For a moment, Marina's eyes are brown colored. Instead of blue-gray. *During the scene where Hazuki is in her witch form at the beginning of the episode. The taps beads are in the wrong order, which is very common in places like the intro. *After Hazuki stops running after Marina, her one arm looks very disformed for a second. *Possible Error: When the ojamajo cast Magical Stage its shown to not be raining. Yet they weren't shown transfering locaions. *When it shows Kimura holding the flower, his hand is light colored. But his skin is tanned. Dub Changes *Marina is called Amanda and Kimura is named David. *Reanne mentions wanting to get more practice to make sure she was extra prepared. While Hazuki originally stated the music room was only open during the morning. * The small orange H is removed *The kanji is painted over to say Music, on the Music rooms sign. *Reanne thanks the vegetable people, then mentions what she will play for them. Originally Hazuki only said she played better this way. *The insult is changed, Instead of being called a Bookworm, Amanda is called a teachers pet. *Cut scene: A boy nearly hits Doremi and Co. Then makes a rude apology, causing Doremi to get angry *Mirabelle compares Doremi to a billy goat. While Aiko flat out stated Doremi wasn't that smart. *Cut Scene: The dub cuts the scene where Hazuki tries to follow after Marina. Skipping to the part where she stood still. *Reanne asked Amanda why the flowers weren't there. Hazuki asked Marina if she overslept. *Aiko originally asked, "So she isn't a bookworm like Kimura said?" But Mirabelle only said if Amanda's mom put her up to it, then its not a big deal. *Doremi said, for Dodo that Dodo hated making charms but now she likes them... too bad she didn't wait until she improved to say that though. In the dub, Dorie said Dodo likes to make Steak charms... its only too bad she had to eat hers. *Rere sounded as if she was singing to Reanne's music. In the original Rere made no noise. *Amanda ask Reanne if her mother put her up into coming to talk to her. Originally Marina just told Hazuki to leave her alone. *Cut Scene: Marina begins to think about kimura and how he protected the flowers during the storm. *Amanda mentions David catching a cold but in the original Marina didn't bring that up. *Dorie talks about how she likes to sleep in but her mom wakes her up. While Doremi talks about how she likes a warm futon. *The daisies are called Pansies, in the dub. *Originally, Marina and Kimura didn't notice the Ojamajo there like Amanda and David did. Trivia *Characters introduced: Marina, Kimura *One of the rare episodes to not feature Doremi as the main character. *Amanda has the same voice as dub Mew Ichigo. *Doremi references episode 9 during the part where Dodo is making a charm. *The second Hazuki themed episode. *The first episode in which someone gives up something they love due to a emotional problem. *The class clock is shaped like a house/up pointing Arrow. *Apparently class begins around 8:00 am. *The first instance a yousei is seen with a finger. This occures when Dodo points to the charm she made, then to herself. Also shown as she makes double peace signs. Gallery Music.png|Dub Edit: Music sign brown eyes.png Young Marina.png Peace!.png Mini umbrellas.png < Pinch! Teacher found out!/Wishes of a beloved shirt >